Seto Kaiba's Nightmare Before Christmas
by shiro hato chiisai
Summary: Shonen Ai- Seto Kaiba has been given a challenge; he has to prepare for a HUGE Christmas party in 12 hours, and his friends are the only help he has. Will romance blossom in all the chaos? SetoRyou


Seto Kaiba's Nightmare Before Christmas

Hato chiisai

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This fic is Shonen-ai

Seto Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes as the phone rang. He glared at the phone across the room. He considered letting it ring, but decided that it would be unwise. He got up out of his sleeping bag and picked his way across the room through the sea of boys snoring in their sleeping bags. He picked up the pace when he heard annoyed snarls from the more volatile ones. He made a final leap for the phone, hearing a high pitched yelp behind him. That was not good. A high pitched yelp meant that he had stepped on Yugi Mouto, or Ryou Bakura. If he did, he would have a very upset yami on his case. He just hoped it had been Yugi. Yugi's yami would yell at him, Ryou's yami would cause him bodily harm.

"Kaiba here." He yawned into the phone.

"Good Morning Kaiba-kun." A familiar voice said. Seto's eyes widened and he turned to the group of growling boys who had been woken up at seven AM during their Christmas break after staying up until five in the morning.

"Ohayo Syoutaro-san." Seto gasped. He had been in the process of making a multi-million dollar deal with the man and they were ready to sign the contract.

"I have a test for you, Kaiba. This is the final test. If you can rise to meet the challenge, I'll sign the contract. Are you up to it?"

"I'm listening." Seto said, waving his hand to silence his still-grumbling houseguests, and noticed with a wince that Ryou was rubbing his arm and Bakura was sending him death glares. So was Marik, but Seto expected that anyway just for the phone waking the psychotic yami.

"This evening, there is going to be a great Christmas Party. Everyone who is anyone in the city of Domino is going to be present. The invitations have been sent out and the RSVP's have been sent in. It is at seven this evening."

"I didn't receive an invitation…." Seto said, blinking.

"That's because YOU are hosting it! The guests will be arriving at your home at seven this evening." Seto stared at the table in shock. "If you can pull this off and throw a successful Christmas party, I'll sign the contract. I want to see how well you work under pressure and a tight deadline. You have twelve hours. Good day." And the man hung up.

Seto stared at the phone in horror.

"Seto?" Yugi said. "What's wrong?"

"…….. FUCK!!" Seto yelped, and got out the phone book. He began dialing numbers desperately.

"Hello, I need a crew out here to—"

"We're sorry, but we are booked for the day. Please leave a message and we'll be happy to get back to you. This is a recording."

"SHIT!!" Seto yelled, and dialed again. And again. And again. No luck. The man stumbled over to a chair and collapsed. He was in deep shit.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mikado asked. Seto looked at the boy.

"I… I need your help." He said, and explained his situation. The group stared at him. "Please… will you help me?"

"Of course." Joey said. "What do we do?"

"I need food prepared, the house decorated and set up, valets, and entertainment." The group stared at him in silence. They sat there for ten minutes in complete silence. Finally, Ryou stood.

"Alright. Ahmose, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, get out the decorations. Yugi, Otogi, Mikado, Malik, come with me to the kitchen. Seto, you and Joey go get a Christmas tree and get out the ornaments. I'll find Mokuba. He can get what servants are here and get the grand hall set up with table for the food and stuff, and send anyone who can cook to me. Go." The hikari said, and headed to the kitchen, still in his pajamas. The group watched him go, then all scrambled up and ran around.

"SETO!! How about this one?" Joey called, staring at a tree.

"You must be joking." The CEO said. "That thing is puny. Find the biggest one you can." He said, and continued looking. He took out his cell phone as it rang. "Kaiba here."

"Seto, should we decorate the outside too?" Mikado asked.

"Focus on the inside, but if you can do the outside, that would be great."

"I think Ahmose and I could handle it with some, er… magical assistance."

"Fine. Just don't let the neighbors see."

"We'll cast a spell over the house. They won't notice anything."

"Do it." Seto said, and hung up, just in time to be dragged off by Joey, who was babbling about a tree. Seto looked and nodded.

"Fine." He turned to the guy who worked the tree field. "Get that packed up and to my home within two hours, and I'll pay you and even thousand dollars." He said, and the man grinned and nodded, assuring Seto that the tree would be on time.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba. Would you like fries with that?" Seto smirked and he and Joey then headed back to the house. As they drove through the gates, the solitary dark house suddenly lit up as they passed through the magical wall that Mikado and Ahmose had put up around the house to conceal the actual happenings within the grounds of the Kaiba Estate. Ahmose was levitating strands of Christmas lights onto the face of the house, and Mikado was levitating Christmas wreathes into all of the windows. Garland wrapped in Christmas lights framed the front door. Mikado smiled and waved at Seto, and Ahmose yelped as a wreathe fell over him.

"Hi Seto!"

"MIKADO!!!"

"Oh! Sorry Ahmose!" Mikado called, and telekinetically lifted it off of his yami and put it back in the window. "Joey! Ryou wants some help in the kitchen! Seto, Ryou wants you to go pick up some eggnog from the store, and lots of Portobello mushrooms, and some other stuff he ordered. It's under your name." Seto nodded and got back into his car. Joey headed into the house and grinned up at Yami who was up on a ladder, trying to nail a bow to the wall with large red ribbons falling from it. Bakura and Marik were nowhere to be seen. He passed through the great hall and nearly laughed as he saw Marik and Bakura walking back and forth with a giant Nutcracker between them, trying to get it through a doorway while Mokuba bitched at them. Tristan ran by with a man with a tape measure and grabbed Joey and while the other man began measuring him. He told Tristan Joey's measurements, and they ran off. Joey blinked and finally made it to the kitchen.

"Yugi, you can add the sugar now!" Ryou called over his shoulder from the stove where he was cooking up a storm.

"What are you making, Yuug?" Joey asked.

"Mousse." Yugi said, stirring the stuff. Ryou immediately set Joey in front of some ingredients.

"They're all measured out, just mix them and put the in the oven. It's already heated. Just set the timer for twenty minutes." And he ran off with more directions for Otogi and to check on Malik.

"Malik, this tastes great!!" Ryou said, after tasting the clam chowder.

"Hey, I just followed your recipe." Malik said, blushing. Ryou smiled and hugged him.

"It's great." He said, and ran back to his own project of Eggplant Parmesan.

"Now what, Ryou?" Yugi called.

"Put it in the refrigerator, and get started on the salad. You know what, never mind. Joey, you can do the salad, Yugi, there's a recipe card over on the counter, get started on that so we can be ready when Seto gets here with the seafood. Otogi, start on the Christmas pudding when you're done with the Artichoke Dip." The doors burst open and Yami ran in.

"Malik! Ryou! Your yamis just took off!!!"

"WHAT?!?" Ryou yelped, and Malik rolled his eyes.

"They'll come back." Malik said, then closed his eyes. "Marik said they're bringing back a surprise."

"Uh-oh….." Yami grumbled. "Can I steal Joey from you then?"

"Sure." Ryou said, and watched Joey follow Yami out. Otogi put both his and Joey's creations into the oven and moved on the making the pudding. Ryou looked up as one of Seto's cooks came in.

"Great, take over here for me." Ryou said, and the chef smiled and complied while Ryou ran over to Yugi, who was having some trouble.

Outside, Mikado and Ahmose looked at their handiwork.

"Well done." Mikado said, smiling. "Hey Ahmose, I know it isn't supposed to snow until tomorrow, but do you think you can….."

"Sure.." Ahmose said, grinning, and he knelt and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Need help?"

"Please." Ahmose said, and Mikado got down on his knees. They faced each other and touched palms and began chanting under their breath.

Seto sat in the middle of the back seat of his car, surrounded by boxes of shrimp, and live crabs and lobsters and cartons of eggnog and what not. He sighed as the car finally stopped. He slipped out and stared at the decorated house; Mikado and Ahmose had finished. He then stared at Mikado and Ahmose on their knees before each other and touching palms. They were chanting. Seto watched as they stopped, then looked up at the sky. Seto looked up too. He heard Mikado's delighted exclamation when snow began to gently drift down from the sky.

"Did you two do that?" Seto asked, and the pair nodded, grinning. Seto smirked. "Impressive. Can you help me carry this stuff in? And were you two measured for tuxedoes?"

"Yes and yes." Mikado said. The pair looked at the car and raised their hands. Their eyes glowed gold and gold Sennen eyes appeared on their foreheads. The boxes floated out of the car and the raven-haired pair guided them into the house. They bumped Yami's ladder, and the former Pharaoh yelped and fell, and landed in one of the boxes. He yelped as the crabs began pinching his backside.

Ryou turned and watched the boxes float into the kitchen. They were dropped on the floor, and Ahmose pulled Yami out of the box and detached the crabs from his now sore ass. Yami limped off with Ahmose while Mikado stayed to help the others in the kitchen. The four hikari's began to boil the crabs and lobsters, with upset squeaks and squeals coming from Yugi and Ryou, while Malik taunted them by screaming 'Die, fucker, die!' before plopping crustaceans into the pot. Mikado wisely stayed out of it, but snickered at Malik's antics from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Yami was complaining to Ahmose that he couldn't get the Christmas banner straight. Ahmose nodded. At that moment, Marik and Bakura came in carrying a large heavy object wrapped in plastic. They went to the large tub of ice that the shrimp were to be put in and put the large object in the middle. They whipped off the plastic cover and Yami and Ahmose stared at the large ice sculpture of an angel.

"Where in the name of Ra did you two get that?!" Yami gasped. The psychotic pair grinned.

"The Continental Hotel." Bakura said, patting the angel's skirt. Yami and Ahmose sweat dropped.

"Well, now you can help us." Ahmose said. "Up on the ladders, all three of you. Oh, Tristan, good! Get up there!" Ahmose waited until the four were up on the ladders, then closed his eyes, held his hands out and levitated the red banner up to them.

"Ahmose, it's not straight!!" Yami called. Ahmose frowned, and snapped his arms straight out to the side. The banner snapped out as well, completely straight. The four on the ladders hammered the bows in place, and let the ribbons between them drape elegantly. They then got off of the ladders and looked up.

"Looks good. Now for the rest." Yami said, and they headed over to the next section. Seto in the meantime, headed for the kitchen. He went in and looked around.

"Ryou? I have a question." He called, and Ryou ran over. Seto smirked at the pudding in the boy's hair.

"Yes?"

"I really, really appreciate this. But what about valets and entertainment."

"I play piano and Otogi can play the violin. We already discussed it."

"Excellent."

"And Tristan, Joey, Malik, Mikado and Ahmose have volunteered for valets."

"Alright. Ummm….. Joey and Tristan?"

"They promise to be very careful. We turned down Marik and Bakura's offer."

"Alright then. I don't know how I can thank you for this, Ryou." Seto said. Ryou smiled up at him happily.

"Our pleasure Seto-kun!" He said with an adorable smile. Seto nodded, then hugged Ryou, tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…."

"Panic?"

"Yeah, probably." Seto said, releasing Ryou. The pair stared at each other for a moment, before Ryou broke it off with a nervous laugh and a blush.

"I should get back to the kitchen."

"Alright." Seto said, and watched Ryou go, then went to help Mokuba put lights on the tree which had been delivered and set up in the grand hall. But when he turned, he found his brother with his hands on his hips, grinning.

"Well, it's about time, nii-sama." Mokuba said. Seto blinked.

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?"

"You! And your crush!"

"Crush?"

"Oh, c'mon. I saw how you were looking at him."

"Who?" Seto asked, confused, and Mokuba laughed.

"I don't know how I can thank you for this, Ryou." Mokuba mimicked. "Our pleasure Seto-kun!" He said in a squeaky voice, then lowered it to mimic Seto again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"……….."

"Face it big brother. You have a thing for Ryou. You always have. I guess I'm the only one who has seen it." The little boy grinned.

"Mokuba!!" Seto snarled, and chased the laughing preteen from the room. He finally caught him behind the tree. "Mokuba, I do not have a crush on Ryou!"

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON RYOU?!?!?!?" A voice shrieked, and Seto whirled and faced a furious Bakura. His eyes widened as the white haired fiend advanced on him and slammed him into the wall. Mokuba peered out from between the branches of the tree and watched.

"I, uh…….." Seto stammered.

"Well well…. So the big CEO doesn't have a heart of ice after all." Bakura snorted, and smirked, then released Seto and looked him up and down. "If you're gonna go for him, Kaiba, take care of him. Be good to him." Seto stared in shock. "And remember, he's a hikari. So he has a yami. One that you don't want to anger." And the yami grinned and stepped back. "Hey squirt."

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked, coming out from behind the tree.

"You'll chaperone their dates for me, won't ya?"

"Absolutely!" Mokuba said, and Bakura ruffled his hair and left the room. Seto looked down at Mokuba.

"Since when are you and Bakura on such good terms?" He asked.

"Since I kicked him in the balls."

"You kicked him in the balls?!?!"

"Yeah. After he could talk again, he said he admired my courage and since then, I've been pretty good friends with him and Marik." Seto blinked.

"You…. And Bakura and Marik?"

"Yup!" Mokuba sang with smile. "Bakura just gave you permission to date Ryou!"

"I DON'T LIKE RYOU!!!"

"Yes you do." Mokuba sang, and Seto glared at him.

"Shut up and help me with the lights." Seto snarled and Mokuba giggled. Seto glanced out the window just in time to see Bakura and Marik running off again and sighed, wondering what stolen items they would bring back this time. They returned with a stolen truck full of potted poinsettias and set them around the house before ditching the truck, only to be drafted by Ahmose again.

Seto glanced at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. He had six hours left…

"Bakura don't you dare!!" Ryou yelped, as he caught Bakura trying to spike the Egg Nog.

"But Ryouuu……" Bakura whined.

"NO!" Ryou snapped. "There will be no alcohol at this party."

"Then what kind of party is it?"

"A dry one." Ahmose said, walking by with a large cooler and dumped the shrimp into the ice around the ice angel that Marik and Bakura had stolen. Bakura glared at the sorcerer.

"Nobody asked you, bitch!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your hikari beats you up! You don't deserve a masculine title!" Bakura snapped, and Ryou smacked him in the arm.

"Hey! Be nice to Ahmose!"

"Why?"

"He's helping us!"

"So?"

"Bakura!" Ryou cried, and then looked at Ahmose when the sorcerer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We all know that this is simply how Bakura is."

"For once, Ryou, the sorcerer is right." Bakura said, grinning. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and Ahmose's necks, gave them both a kiss on the cheek, then ran off after Marik who had walked by with the large bundle of mistletoe. Ryou and Ahmose glanced at each other, then both grinned.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the shrimp."

"I'll give you a hand." Ryou said, smiling.

"Thanks." Said Ahmose, picking up the cooler, and Ryou followed him back to the kitchen.

"Toss me one!" Bakura called to Marik, and the tan yami tossed him a sprig of mistletoe. Bakura nailed it into the ceiling.

"Kaiba's gonna throw a fit when he sees the hole's we're putting in his house." Marik said.

"Nah. He can afford to fix it." Mokuba said, passing Bakura a red ribbon to tie on the mistletoe.

"See?" Bakura called to Marik, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "I told you this kid was cool!" Mokuba grinned, and Marik winked at him. Mokuba gave Marik the ribbons and ran out of the room.

"Hey Joey, how's it going?"

"Great, Mokuba! Thanks to Ahmose, all the banners are hung! And thanks to Ryou, the food is almost done."

"Good! We have two hours left! Where's Ryou now?"

"He's with Otogi and Seto trying to figure out what songs they will play."

"Play?"

"Yeah. Ryou can play the piano and Otogi plays violin. Ryou can sing, too."

"He can?"

"Oh yeah. He's really good. Believe it or not, Bakura can sing, too. But he refuses to."

"I'm not surprised." Mokuba said, then waved as he and Joey went their different ways. He found Ryou, Otogi and Seto in the parlor going over music sheets.

"No, I can sing and play 'O Holy Night.' Otogi, can you?"

"I can play that, yes."

"Good. Now, what about 'We Three Kings'?"

"That's fine with me. Seto?"

"I like that one. Just no songs like 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer'." Seto said, and Mokuba laughed.

"What's on the play list so far?" He asked Ryou.

"Well…. O Holy Night, We Three Kings…."

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." Otogi continued. "What Child Is This? O Little Town Of Bethlehem…"

"Deck the Halls, We Wish You a Merry Christmas…" Seto added on.

"I Saw Three Ships. Carol of the Bells." Ryou continued. "The First Noel, Joy to the World, O Come O Come Emmanuel, Silent Night…"

"The Holly and the Ivy, Little Drummer Boy, Pat A Pan…" Otogi read off the titles of the song sheets. Mokuba grabbed one and added it to Otogi's hand.

"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing?"

"Yeah. It's cool." Mokuba said.

"Okay." Ryou said, grinning, looking through the music. He hummed We Three Kings a bit, then nodded. "This is good." He said, when there was a sudden crash and yelling from Marik and Bakura.

"Uh oh…." Otogi said, as they all heard one common word among Bakura and Marik's shouting. 'Pharaoh.'

"Be right back." Ryou muttered, and ran off to calm Bakura.

"Get them ready to get in their tuxedos!!!" Seto called. "Mokuba, let's go get in yours right now."

"Awww Setooo…….."

"Now." Seto said, and his brother trudged after him. Otogi sighed and went to get into his. He ran into Ryou calming Bakura on the way. "Ryou, you need to shower and get in your tux."

"Why shower?"

"You have pudding in your hair." Otogi and Bakura said in unison, and Ryou blushed.

"C'mon, Ryou." Bakura said, taking Ryou's hand and leading him away. Otogi watched them go, then went to tell the other to get dressed; everything was ready…

"What if it's a disaster?" Seto cried as he paced in a stressed panic around the living room.

"Calm down, Seto." Ryou said, as he tied Bakura's bowtie. The other boys were in a line behind Bakura, since they didn't know how to tie bow ties. Ryou finished with Bakura, and smoothed his yami's hair, before kissing his cheek.

"There. Done. Now behave."

"I will, hikari." Bakura said, hugging Ryou and moving over to the sofa to watch Ryou tie Marik's bowtie.

"How do you wear these things?" Marik pouted, making Ryou smile at the tall yami.

"Grin and bear it, Marik." Ryou said, and Marik sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

"Malik, you're next."

"No. No way Ryou. No way, no how."

"Come on, Malik." Ryou coaxed as he began tying the bowtie.

"This sucks."

"Be nice, Malik. If Bakura and Marik can put up with it, so can you."

"Fine, fine….."

"There. You look very hot in that tux, Malik."

"Really?"

"Yes. You do." Ryou giggled, as Malik strutted off like a rooster.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Yami said, as Ryou began to tie his bowtie.

"Hey, he stopped complaining didn't he?"

"Alright, alright…." Yami chuckled, and went to sit with Bakura and Marik while Ryou took care of Yugi, who went to help Mokuba try to calm Seto. Ryou took care of Otogi, Tristan, Mikado and Ahmose, but Joey wouldn't quit struggling. Finally, Ryou grabbed Seto and began to tie his since he was too agitated to do it on his own.

"It's going to be a disaster…." Seto moaned. "The cops are going to come looking for the ice sculpture and the poinsettias, the seafood is gonna make the people sick, the piano will be out of tune, the power is gonna go out…"

"Calm down, Seto." Ryou giggled. "Everything will be fine. And the yamis will behave. If they don't…." He fixed glares on Bakura and Marik. "They're not getting any for the next two weeks." Both yamis eyes widened as they stared at Ryou in horror, and when Malik backed him up.

"That goes for you too, Yami." Yugi snarled, making the Pharaoh sulk.

"Mikado! The barrier!!" Ahmose yelped suddenly. "Take it down!" Mikado gasped and closed his eyes and the barrier fell. The Kaiba Manor lit up to the eyes of everyone who could see it.

"Everything is ready, Seto." Yami said.

"Good." Said Tristan. "The first guests are arriving."

Seto sighed as he looked around the grand hall. It was full of people. He had been greeting guests for the past hour and now, he had come inside and left his butler to do the greeting. He smiled at Ryou and Otogi. Ryou was playing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, his fingers flying effortlessly over the keys. He looked up and smiled at Otogi as he slid the bow over the strings of the violin. Seto smiled as Mokuba came over with glasses of water for them. He strode across the hall, nodding to people here and there and listening to their comments.

"His home is so gorgeous, Larry!"

"The food is fabulous! I must get the name of the caterers!"

"Isn't that tree beautiful?"

"Who are those handsome young men playing the music?" Seto finally reached Ryou and Otogi as they finished the song.

"Ryou, Otogi, why don't you take a break."

"Oh, you can, Otogi. I'll continue. When you're done, we'll switch." Ryou said, as he struck the keys opening the song Carol of the Bells. Otogi put down his violin and walked off. Seto blinked and looked at the violin before picking it up. He watched Ryou and waited, then joined in. Ryou nearly messed up as he looked up at Seto.

"Seto… You can play?"

"Yes." Seto said shortly, concentrating carefully. "A little."

"I didn't know."

"I'm not surprised. I haven't played in a long time." Seto said, wincing as he hit a sour note, but no one else seemed to notice. The song finished and the people clapped politely, once they realized that Seto was the one playing. Ryou smiled and clapped too, making Seto blush. He put down the violin.

"Umm… yeah. Thanks." He muttered, and walked off. Ryou smiled and began playing O Holy Night, and sang to it. Seto smiled; Ryou could sing very well.

"Here, Seto!" Mokuba sang, passing his brother a cup of Egg Nog.

"Oh, thanks." Seto said, and sipped it, then made a face. "Who spiked this?!?!"

"Ahmose." Bakura said as he walked by, slipping a mysterious bottle into his pocket. Seto quirked an eyebrow, and went to find out which bowl Bakura spiked. He found Ahmose standing over one, chanting with his hands over the bowl.

"Ahmose, what are you doing?"

"I spilled something in the Egg Nog. I'm trying to get rid of it." Seto slowly backed away.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight……………." He said.

"Ignore him. Bakura tricked him into it." Mikado said. "Marik pushed Ahmose and he bumped into Bakura who was conveniently holding a flask over the Egg Nog and spilled it." Seto blinked.

"Really now…."

"Ahmose will fix it." Mikado said, waving his hand, and wandered off to get more shrimp. Seto blinked, then sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna worry about it."

"Good. You worry too much." Seto turned and looked at Ryou. Otogi was back playing the violin, so Ryou was taking a break. "Hmmm…. The stuffed mushrooms are gone, I'm gonna go see if there are any in the kitchen." Ryou said, and hurried, off. Seto blinked, and chased him.

"Will you slow down, Ryou? You'll work yourself to death!" Seto said, and Ryou smiled as he got more mushrooms.

"I'm trying to help, Seto."

"I know, Ryou. But you're working non stop!"

"This is fun, Seto." Ryou chirped, and headed back into the main hall with the mushrooms, grinning as Seto followed him, fussing all the way.

"SETO!!" Both turned at a call, and an elderly man came over, smiling warmly. Seto gasped and stood up straight while Ryou set the mushrooms down and stood behind his friend.

"Syoutaro-san!" Seto gasped and bowed respectfully. The man returned the bow with a smile.

"Well Seto, you did it. You rose to my challenge, met it head on and vanquished it. Here is the contract. I have signed it. All it needs is YOU signature."

"Th-thank you, sir!" Seto gasped, taking the contract.

"I only wish to know one thing."

"Sir?"

"How?" The old man asked. "You had no professional help. How did you do it?" Seto smiled and nodded.

"Friends." He said. "Good friends."

"Friends? They must be talented friends."

"If I may introduce Ryou Bakura?" Seto said, turning to Ryou, who squeaked and blushed. "He organized it all. Did a lot of the cooking as well."

"I, well, not really……" Ryou stammered, his face bright red.

"I wish to meet all of the friends who helped." Syoutaro said, and Seto looked around. They were all crowded around the piano and Otogi, who was playing the violin.

"This way, sir." Seto said, taking Ryou's hand and pulling him along with them. "My I introduce Ryuuji Otogi…." The group looked up when Seto appeared. "Bakura Itemri, Marik and Malik Ishtar, Yugi and Yami Mouto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Mikado Maho and Ahmose Inarus. If it weren't for them, this party would have never happened." Seto assured.

"And me! And me!"

"Yes, Mokuba. You too." Seto laughed, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Well, Seto, you're lucky to have such good friends." Syoutaro said with a smile, and bowed to the gang, who bowed back. "I'll see you in the meeting after the New Year." And he turned and left Seto heaving a big sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Seto moaned, flinging himself onto the sofa when the last of the guests had left. Ryou, more exhausted that the rest, flopped down next to him, leaning on the CEO. Seto sighed and put an arm around him while the rest of the group collapsed on the nearest piece of plush furniture.

"That was hectic." Otogi said, and rubbed his hand. "My hands are so sore from playing so much."

"Here." Mikado said, and began massaging them, while Ahmose sat on Otogi's other side and let the green eyed boy lean against him. Seto smirked as Yami and Yugi cuddled up to a happy Joey, and Bakura plopped down between Malik and Marik, who were immediately draped all over him. Bakura grinned with a look on his face that plainly said 'That's my bitches!' and pulled them close. Seto sighed and let his head fall back. He relaxed, then looked up at the ceiling… and froze. He heard Bakura and Marik begin to snicker, and gradually, the whole group began chuckling wickedly.

"Well well… look at what's above you." Marik teased, and Ryou opened his eyes and looked up, curious. He too froze, as he stared at the sprig of mistletoe. His head shot forwards and his face turned bright red. He then turned and realized who he was cuddled up with. Seto was staring in shock at Ryou, and then turned his eyes on Bakura.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He snapped, and Ryou looked at his yami, who grinned.

"You bet." He said, and Ryou squeaked when he realized that everyone was watching them, eagerly waiting.

"And you two aren't getting out of it." Yami said with a grin. "Go on." Seto slowly turned and looked at Ryou, who looked like a trapped rabbit.

"I won't if you don't feel comfortable…" He offered.

"Aww…. See? I told you he would be good to Ryou." Malik said, punching Bakura in the arm, and making Ryou blush again.

"Ummm… I don't…. mind…….." Ryou whispered.

"Told you Ryou liked him." Ahmose smirked, triumphantly, and Mikado and Otogi exchanged grins, before moving to either side of the sorcerer, the raven haired threesome watching Ryou and Seto with green, gold and turquoise cat-like eyes. Seto slowly leaned over Ryou, whose eyes only got bigger. Seto gulped nervously, and closed his eye before pressing his lips to Ryou's. Ryou stiffened slightly, but closed his eyes as well, before going completely limp and letting out a slight moan. The group leaned forwards, grinning like a bunch of maniacs, which was actually very accurate.

Seto's kiss became more demanding as he tightened his hold on Ryou, and Ryou parted his lips to allow the eager CEO entrance. Just as they were getting into it, there was a flash, and they both jumped and turned.

"Gotcha." Mokuba said mischievously, and ran with the camera before Seto could figure out what happened. Both Ryou and Seto blushed when the group began to cheer.

"It's about damn time!" Joey was saying, and Ryou ended up shyly hiding his face his Seto's chest.

"Shut up." Seto snapped as he held Ryou protectively. When they didn't, he stood, and led Ryou out of the room and outside, where Mikado and Ahmose's snow had done a good job blanketing the city.

"Idiots…" Seto grumbled, and then blinked when Ryou stopped walking. "Ryou… Umm….."

"It's okay. They set you up. Why, however… I don't know."

"Bakura gave Seto permission to date you!"

"MOKUBA!!!" Seto roared, and the boy scurried away, after snapping another picture.

"He wouldn't have done it if Ryou didn't like you too!!!" Mokuba called over his shoulder, and Seto froze. He turned and looked at Ryou, who looked mortified. Ryou saw Seto staring at him, and covered his burning face in his hands.

"Ryou… Do you?" Seto said softly, petting Ryou's hair. The boy slowly nodded. Seto felt an overwhelming joy well up in him, and before he knew it, he had pulled Ryou into his chest and was kissing him again. He was even more delighted when Ryou relaxed in him arms and curled his own arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

"Does this…" Seto panted, after they broke it off to breathe. "Does this mean that you want to….."

"Yes." Ryou said, not letting Seto finish, and they kissed again.

"NO FAIR! NOT WHEN WE CAN'T SEE!!!" Both jumped at a shriek.

"DAMMIT MARIK!!" Seto roared and whirled, charging at the group who had filed out to find them. Ryou blinked and watched them go, then laughed to himself. It had been quite a day.

"He really likes you." Mokuba said, walking up.

"MOKUBA!!" Mokuba squeaked and ran when Seto returned. Ryou laughed at him. "Oh, shut up…." Seto muttered, and blinked when Ryou hugged him.

"Do you… really like me?" Ryou asked. Seto leaned over and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" He said, and Ryou smiled and nodded. "It's cold. Let's go inside…" Seto said, and guided Ryou back into the house, leaving the rest of the group to their snowball fight.

"Thanks Ryou."

"Merry Christmas, Seto."

* * *

And watch for the sequel coming soon!! I have teamed up with Bishojo shadow (Ryou-Bakura1) to write it. It is, as of now, called "Fallen" and is a nice full fic, not a one shot! So watch for it on Mediaminer or AdultFan I'd guess around Feb. March or April!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
